


Last Three Letters

by PoisonAbstract



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Anal Fingering, Breast Fucking, Bukkake, Cunnilingus, Daddy Issues, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, F/F, F/M, Face-Sitting, Fisting, Gangbang, Large Breasts, Large Cock, Multi, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Prostitution, Rope Bondage, Rough Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Spitroasting, Surprise Sex, Threesome - F/F/M, Threesome - F/M/M, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:22:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoisonAbstract/pseuds/PoisonAbstract
Summary: A compiled and expanded upon series of Tweets about Fire Emblem: Three Houses characters that I originally wrote on 5/15/2020. Each is a short story regarding two or more characters in illicit situationsThank you to my followers on Twitter who gave suggestions on what pairings to do.
Relationships: Annette Fantine Dominic/Felix Hugo Fraldarius, Dorothea Arnault/Mercedes von Martritz, Dorothea/My Unit | Byleth, Ingrid Brandl Galatea & Bernadetta von Varley, My Unit | Byleth/Claude von Riegan, Shamir Nevrand/Lysithea von Ordelia, Sylvain Jose Gautier & Hilda Valentine Goneril
Kudos: 13





	Last Three Letters

Flayn wasn’t sure if holding a sign that read “Will Fuck For Fish” would work, but when several soldiers came up to her, cocks in hand, she was soaking wet with the thought of sex. Opening her mouth, one soldier jammed his cock inside, while another forced his way into her tight pussy. The sex was intense, and while Flayn was originally looking forward to grilling some meat by a fire, she soon found herself spit roasted being shared without a care to her well being One soldier had the bright idea to slap Flayn’s face with a catch of the day, and when she felt the scales on her cheek, she came harder than ever.

Some of the townsfolk came by to see what all the commotion was, and when they saw the green drill hair girl get dominated by a decent group of men, some of them got into the action. As Flayn got passed around, her uniform was ripped to pieces as the hoard descended to pierce her pale flesh. It didn’t matter to them that Flayn was already getting dick in her three main holes. A couple made Flayn jerk them off as she was pounded, and as her rattled body was overtaken by orgasms before nonchalantly being clogged up by another waiting man, Flayn only then thought if this idea was a little much

The next day, Flayn was found without clothes, covered in dried cum, and holding several catfish in a basket. When questioned by Seteth over why she would do such a thing, Flayn mumbled that she needed to taste every kind of fish from the sea, and that she had overheard a drunken Manuela say that her surprisingly full ass could sell very well for the right price. Seteth was furious towards this dirty act that his daughter went through, and the only thing that Flayn could think of to settle his rage was to kiss him on the lips and whisper, “You can have a turn for free~”

\-------------------------

Bernie was terrified of what Ingrid had in mind for them that night, but she couldn’t cry in surprise when Ingrid started fisting her tight pussy due to the gag in her mouth and the ropes holding her head still. When her hole was full to the wrist, Ingrid was just getting started. Pumping her hand in and out of Bernadetta gave Ingrid complete control, a feeling that she was quickly getting addicted to.

Bernadetta could only watch as her sex friend opened her wider than she felt possible, and while she was terrified, she could tell that it was going to build to a massive orgasm. To her dismay, Ingrid pulled out quickly before she could climax, causing Bernie to shake violently and struggle against the harsh rope. Ingrid untied Bernadetta’s mouth, but before she could scream louder, Ingrid shoved her juice-covered hand in Bernie’s maw and ordered her to clean it off. As she said this, she reached below and flicked the struggling girl’s enlarged clit, making her cum and unable to do anything but feebly lick her master’s fingers.

Ingrid laughed at her frightened lover, and as she was being cleaned, she felt the urge to touch herself. Upon Bernadetta finally cleaning off her fingers, she grabbed Bernie by the hair and forced her to the bed. Sitting on her face, Ingrid rubbed her lower lips all over Bernadetta’s face without a care towards her. After a few passes, Bernadetta’s nose hit Ingrid’s clitoris hard enough for her to cum, her splashes of liquid getting into Bernadetta’s eyes.

A few moments later as they basked in their filth, Bernadetta kissed Ingrid all over, thanking her for getting into her fantasies so well. Ingrid didn’t understand why Bernadetta loved to be thrown around like a rag doll and sexually assaulted, but she would do it any time for the woman she loved. She did have reservations on bringing men into the picture, but seeing Bernadetta’s smiling face covered in her liquids made Ingrid reconsider.

\-------------------------

Lysithea kept complaining about how her learning about bows was a waste of time, to the point where Shamir grabbed the girl and sat on her face, pants thrown away. If she wants to use her mouth, Shamir reckoned, then at least Lysithea could make her cum with her muffled insults. Shamir’s legs were toned, and the strength of her muscles made Lysithea unable to do anything, especially considering how weak she was in comparison.

“Just shut up and pretend it's a cake or something.” Shamir growled, squeezing her thighs just enough to where Lysithea could hardly breathe. She calmly kept teaching an astonished class about the proper way to clean a bowstring, all while Lysithea obediently lapped at Shamir’s pussy. No one knew what to do in that situation, but when Lysithea finally got Shamir off, her legs wrapped even tighter around Lysithea’s head, causing the white haired girl to pass out. Panting, Shamir made sure she didn’t kill the mage, and said that class was dismissed and that should anyone interrupt her again that, “Simply passing out will be the least of your concerns!”

Picking up Lysithea with one arm, Shamir brought her to the infirmary and watched over the sleeping girl until she woke with a start. Her face bright red and furious, Lysithea was about to go off on Shamir, but was surprised and could only gasp when Shamir took off the mage’s undergarments and started to stroke her folds. “Shh” Shamir whispered, her fingers expertly curling into Lysithea, “This is to make sure you don’t complain again when we do this next week as well.”

\-------------------------

Annette was caught fingering her tight asshole by Felix, who looked in when he heard Annette's melodious moans. Taking off his clothes, he snuck over to Annette’s cunt and started to tease the girl, causing Annette to thrust backwards in surprise and get a good dicking that day. Annette was stunned and tried to look over her shoulder to see who was violating her precious flower. Felix saw this however and leaned in, his dick sliding into Annette, while he held her head down.

While Felix did not want to appear being violent towards the beautiful mage, he did make sure that she was nice and soaking while his cock pounded her hole. Annette, head in the ground, still had a finger in her ass, apparently still too shocked to remove it when Felix entered inside her. She did her best to finger herself to his thrusts, and she could tell that a quick orgasm was going to happen. As she came, Felix went even harder, releasing the screaming girl’s head so that both hands could tightly grip her waist. He pulled out with a yell, globs of semen erupting out of his cock all over Annette’s sweet ass and lower back. 

Annette finally took her finger out, and stuck it in Felix’s face. “How dare you do that without telling me!” she huffed, rubbing the finger on his lips. “You better make up for this later tonight!” Felix nodded, and put Annette’s finger in his mouth, making Annette blush as he cleaned it off. Stuttering, Annette continued, “Well, so long as you know your place!” Felix smiled, and knew that he was going to tease this woman all night long if her current reactions were anything to go by.

\-------------------------

Byleth was tired of Edelgard and Rhea arguing about religion and decided to make them both shut up. His large dick was between both women’s mouths, and while he was being pleasured, both women were fighting who could hold more cock in their throats, and who could lick his balls. “That’s it, my two beautiful queens.” Byleth said, holding both of them close, “If you stop arguing and start getting along, then look what great things you can accomplish together”

As he finished his sentence, Byleth pulled back from the duo and aimed his gushing member at each of their faces. Both Rhea and Edelgard turned towards each other in shock as Byleth blasted them with his thick baby batter. By the time he was empty, the two women were covered, his jizz all over their lips and hair. To end things off, Byleth sternly looked down and ordered “Now kiss and make up if you want anything else to happen”

Upon hearing this, Edelgard threw away her hatred for the church for a moment, enveloping herself upon Rhea’s full lips, making sure that Byleth could see her make out with the leader. Rhea wasn’t one to lose this fight, and threw herself in as well, forcing Edelgard to the floor and climbing on top of her as they made out.  
\-------------------------

Mercedes really wanted to devote her energies singing in the church choir, but every time a note had to be held, Dorothea used her magic to send a tiny jolt to Mercede’s clit. This went on for hours, as Dorothea kept sending little bits of magic towards Mercedes, knowing that unlike her, the blonde singer was not used to this hazing while using her voice. Sweat was building on Mercedes’ brow as she took Dorothea’s assaults on her bare cunt. She was hunched over a little, not that noticeable to the crowd, but enough that Dorothea couldn’t help but to smile.

By the time the performance was over, Mercedes was flushed and ran to Dorothea to fix her newfound lust. Dragging the laughing woman to an empty classroom, she took off her skirt and underwear, begging Dorothea to let her cum. Dorothea started to hum to herself as she pretended to think about it, making a writhing Mercedes to tear up in frustration. Seeing her beloved squirm, she relented and bent over, her perfect lips descending upon Mercedes’ damp pussy. The noise that Mercedes made as she finally came resonated throughout the Monastery, and those hearing it thought that the moan was prettier than the choir performance. 

\-------------------------

It was a lucky break that Claude was sneaking out of class and found the twins making out bare naked in the shadows of an unused classroom, unaware that the scheming man was waiting for his chance to pounce. Laughing just loudly enough that they both overheard, Clause undid his trousers and waved his girth over at the twins, who were both now aware of what was about to occur. Claude couldn’t help but to smirk as the Byleth twins each grabbed at his body and took off the rest of his uniform. Laying one of the Byleths’ slender frame on a dusty desk, Claude slipped into the big breasted sister as the brother started licking his asshole. Claude bent over a bit and when the first Byleth was fully inside him, he made sure the other Byleth was getting some too. The trio were used to making love with one another, but for some reason they never tried it together until that night.

Claude loved watching the feminine Byleth coo and roll while his cock was inside her, though having the masculine destroy his ass was a great feeling for Claude too. The twins were usually expressionless, and knowing that his well-built body could make them scrunch up their faces when they came made Claude exuberant. The three moved with perfect rhythm, their sexual parts on fire, making sure that all three were getting pleasured to perfection.

Claude came first, filling up Byleth’s pussy with his seed, and when the sister felt his squirting, she leaned past Claude and kissed her brother sweetly. Claude noticed that as soon as their lips touched, the cock in his ass tensed up tightly and shortly erupted inside of him. Watching her brother pack Claude’s tush was enough for her to climax, leaving the thee of them laying on top one another. Claude, the meat in the incest sandwich, made a promise to himself that the next time he catches the twins eating each other out, that he would join in immediately.

\-------------------------

Sylvain couldn’t believe his luck. Not only was he thirsting for Hilda, like most members of the Monastery, he was surprised when Hilda flashed him her perfect globes and wiggled her finger towards the fiery man. Once they were alone, she put her fingers on his lips while her other hand stroked his growing cock over his pants. Giggling, Hilda leaned in, her lips brushing against his and uttered, “If you clean the bathrooms today, I’ll let you get off some of that pent up rage you have down here,” accentuating this remark by squeezing Sylvain’s junk, “I know you like my breasts. Would you like to fuck them?”

Only a few moments later, Sylvain ripped off his pants and pulled out his rapidly growing dick. Hilda knew she had him then, and unbuttoned her shirt and put it aside, making sure it didn’t get dirty. Hilda lay on her back, her fat tits getting plowed by Sylvain. She grinned, thinking about how she did not have to do her cleaning duties, and Sylvain got to experience her warm breasts engulfing his rod. The usually lazy Hilda got into giving Sylvain the best tit job of his life, especially when she saw that the lady-lover had an impressive cock. Even though her mammaries would cause envy among most women in the Monastery, they could barely contain Sylvain’s girth.

As Sylvain came, Hilda sat up and opened her mouth to accept his second gift to her that day. Along with having the thickest cock Hilda had ever seen, the amount of spunk that covered her face and tits was immense. Ropes of cum splashed all over Hilda, who could barely contain her squeal of excitement. Once she was good and plastered, Hilda wiped as much cum as she could off of her chest and into her mouth. Satisfied at the taste, she gave Sylvain her biggest doe eyes and asked, “I’m scheduled to do dishes next week. If you do them, I will let you in a hole that’s never been touched, so will you help a girl out? Pretty please?”

\-------------------------

Dorothea kept singing Byleth’s praises as she sat on his dick, regardless of who could hear. As her voice echoed throughout the monastery, students kept trying to come in and watch the beauty get fucked, making Byleth sigh and cover her mouth as he kept thrusting into her pussy. Dorothea was not one to be muffled, and while Byleth continued to stuff the beauty, Dorothea licked at the fingers covering her mouth.

Byleth, relenting slightly, removed his fingers, from which a triumphant Dorothea continued to sing all about his cock. Her worshiping of his member got louder as she came, her juices shooting out and covering Byleth’s cock, ruining the sheets with her spray. Byleth had enough of this, and pulled out of the gorgeous vocalist, pushing her to the side of the bed, her head dangling over the edge. 

Byleth was going to shut Dorothea up any way he could, so when Dorothea attempted to lift her head up, he grabbed a hold and shoved his full length down the astounded woman’s throat. Her songs of praise were replaced by wet chokes as Byleth rammed Dorothea’s throat, the outline of his cock able to be seen traveling down Dorothea’s gullet. With a loud shout of his own, Byleth made his load known, shooting his nut to her stomach. Only once he was done did Byleth pull out, looking down to see Dorothea gasping for breath. Lesson taught, he got on his knees and kissed Dorothea’s forehead, promising that more will come later.

\-------------------------

Leonie would not stop calling Jeralt “Daddy” as she was getting reamed doggy style. Every time she did, Jeralt slapped her toned ass and asked what he did to deserve such a good daughter. This happened between the two frequently after missions, and as Leonie watched Jeralt spend time with his biological daughter, her selfish desires came out in full force, screaming out how much she loved her father, how she craved his seed, that her pussy was tighter than Byleth, and that her hips could bear another child for her new dad. Even though Leonie had a father fetish stronger than anyone he’s ever seen, he figured that if Leonie wanted cock, his was the best around, and who was he to deny a cutie such pleasures.

Byleth was watching one night, her digits wildly rubbing her clit, wishing that Jeralt would make cum inside her too and make her pregnant. Byleth was leaning on the door while she diddled herself, and the weight of her body caused the door to swing open. Jeralt, balls deep into Leonie, stopped his jabs when he saw his daughter’s hairy pussy for the first time in years. The surprise of his real daughter watching him have sex with one who wished she was, caused him to tense up within Leonie, shooting his first load of the night into her waiting flower.

Byleth, embarrassed and horny beyond any rational thought, pushed Leonie away from her father’s cock and frantically shoved her tongue into Leonie’s snatch, desperately attempting to feast on her daddy’s seed. Byleth added a couple of fingers to the mix to scoop out any remaining strands, though the force caused Leonie to cream herself, her juices flooding Byleth’s maw. She kept up her mission and drank as much as she could, though Leonie’s squirts made it impossible to clean up all of her luscious sap with only one tongue 

Byleth wasn’t done yet, and as she turned around, she saw Jeralt rubbing his cock as he watched his two lovers get off. Byleth walked over and sat on Jeralt’s lap, his cock resting between the lips of her vagina and kissed him. Byleth may have not shown much emotion throughout her life, but when Geralt finally entered Byleth’s awaiting lips, she screamed in pleasure, finally being accepted fully by her dad.

Leonie stared for a long time at this improper act of incest, and was disappointed that Jeralt seemed to like Byleth’s pussy even more than hers. Leonie crawled towards the two and kissed Geralt deeply while he was still within Byleth. Leonie forcibly tugged away one of his arms and made Jeralt finger her as they kissed. Jeralt could tell that he was in for a long night pleasing these two, and while he felt like a tired older man, he was proud that he could keep up with his two little girls.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me @PoisonAbstract for updates on stories and new smut. I don't bite~


End file.
